Army Wife's Lament
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: A letter from a new mother to her heroic soldier. Hear her words and see where they are left. Find out if her husband replies or if she will never get a reply. Where's the father? He's right across the street, or overseas. Read and Review. Much Love-Zoe-VSA-XOXOX
1. Chapter 1

To a Soldier,

It's March 16, and our daughter has been born. A beautiful baby girl with her mother's face and her father's eyes. I cannot take my eyes off of her, sweetheart, and I see you every time I glance. It's amazing how such a new, lovable human being can be. She's given me you, she's brought you home even when you aren't here. It's pulled love from the depth of my heart just so I could spread it all to her.

Though a glorious occasion, it's never going to be the same since you're not here. You're not here to see her gorgeous face, but I am going to be putting a picture in here just for you. Keep close, and you can look our little girl all you want. She already misses you, I can tell. She's got that twinkle in her eye that's just calling for you. You always said you loved that sparkle in my eye, and I miss yours, more than you can imagine.

I got a letter from Jake today, the soldier at the base with you. He wished for both of you to be here. He's been telling me how much he loves all those sonograms I've sent you. He says you can barely take your eyes off them. He's coming home soon, too! And Esme is about ready to hit the ceiling with excitement. You know how she is at getting to plan a party.

Of course, it's going to be brutal with you not being here. Even Jake is dreading it.

Oh, I know I'm jumping topics here, but I really wish I could see you. I wish that every night, and every night I can't stop the tears from falling to my pillow. I always relive the day you left, when you went away, and I hate it. The memory is so vivid, like it just happened, and I can't keep it from replaying over and over in my head. I can't wait to see you again, have you hold me in your arms again so you can push all the nightmares away.

The nurse just entered the room, it's time to feed the baby! I will write again very, very soon.

I love you, to the stars and back again.

~Bella, Your Angel.

_The letter was folded in a pristine manner, every crease delicate and light. The young, petite, brunette mother placed the paper in the envelope, closing it up. She glanced over at her child, three weeks old today, and rocked the chair the little angel was in beside her on the bench. Grabbing the handle and lifting the seat, she walked over to a sharply cut rock in the shape of a square. _

_The sweet mother bent down, resting the envelope against the stone, speaking a soft, whispered love lament one more time. _

_Here Lies Edward Cullen_

_Loving husband, father, great friend,_

_And first-class hero_

_Division 2, 115th veteran_

_May he Rest in Peace_


	2. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


End file.
